


Gaara, Lee & Neji [SFW]

by orphan_account



Series: NejiGaaLee Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous Hokage - Freeform, Getting Together, Kazekage Gaara, Lee and Neji are working as bodyguards n stuff, Lee is a bit oblivious bless him, M/M, Neji Isn't Dead, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rating will change, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some SFW stuff about my boys. Second, NSFW work coming soon.Each chapter can be read faiiirly standalone tbh.. and each work of course. :P





	1. And the Penny Drops.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY  
> This is at a pretty ambiguous time in the canon lads. I just started Naruto recently, so, for the sake of this fic:
> 
> \- Neji is alive  
> \- Ambiguous timeline  
> \- Ambiguous Hokage
> 
> Just go with it  
> Go with it for the boys

 

Looking back, Rock Lee had never expected to be at the place in life he was now. Back them, having been one half of a tight knit, monogamous couple for the past five years, Lee had never really expected that a day in which his former two-person dynamic with his beloved could face change, would ever come along. Of course, he knew now, from experience, that the future cannot really be predicted, which is why a small motor in the back of his mind reminded him he should have planned for possible circumstances like this to come up from day one, as so far, he was really enjoying it. 

 

He thought back to how it had began.

 

***

 

The silence in this grandeur room of Gaara’s office building was nigh deafening, the weight of it pressed to Lee’s ears. The three of them were sat down on a wide, bed-like couch, Gaara against the wall, Lee cross legged, and Neji with his knees under his chin, trembling only just. Neji and Gaara were looking at him expectantly, though he found himself lost in thought, just shy of the willpower needed to bring himself back. This was a confusing situation to be in, and he wasn’t very understanding of what was happening. Neji had said some things to which Gaara had agreed, with both of them having gone red. But it just wasn’t coming together for the taijutsu user.

 

Lee took a breath, and went over his situation.

 

Gaara and he were leading a very pleasant, borderline domestic, highly intimate and loving relationship. They had been for half a decade now, the two of them regarded to some as a sort of package deal - never one without the other, given Lee was now living in Suna with his dearest for all days but once per month, when he would report back to Konoha. Said report was necessary as the conditions for him living in Suna were for him to act as a sort of bodyguard for the Kazekage. Of course,the Hokage and fellow governing leaders hadn’t been 100% with the idea at first, but anyone could guess why they had permitted it, given that Gaara had almost demanded it himself. Since then, the two had grown even closer; there was much talk between them of a wedding - Lee considering getting an appearance change for the occasion (“I don’t want it to seem like Gaara is marrying Gai-sensei!”), even though their engagement was not official. Rather, they considered themselves  _ functionally  _ engaged, meaning that they might as well be and acted as though they were despite it not being ‘official.’  _ Yes,  _ it was determined that Gaara and Lee were two of the closest people around, with Gaara saving all of his most lovely, wonderful smiles only for Lee’s caring eyes, a sign that-

 

_ Don’t get distracted now Lee. _

 

During his monthly returns to Konoha, Lee had - amongst other things -  _ always  _ made time to visit his old team, parted as they were. Neji, especially, was someone he had never allowed himself to grow distant from, even though he now resided so far away. Often, following his visits, the taijutsu user would be found bringing Neji back with him, who would return anywhere up to a week later, somewhat reluctantly. Neji and Lee were, or perhaps had been, the  _ best  _ of friends, with the latter going as far as to even knit them matching sweaters one day. Sometimes, Lee even wore the aforementioned sweater  _ while in Suna _ , much to the concern of Kankuro. Neji, also, could be found wearing the apparel (but coincidentally, never during Lee’s visits) on the odd occasion.  _ Yes,  _ it was determined that Neji and Lee were two of the bestest friends around.

 

It was currently three days since Lee had returned to Suna, and had brought his dear friend with him. Since arriving, however, Lee had felt a familiar feeling creeping over him, stirred by the extra mockery served by his  _ functional _ brother and sister in law, and the strange glances occasionally thrown by Neji and, oddly, Gaara. Now, Lee had been somewhat getting tired of this feeling, as it had weighed on the past three of Neji’s visits. But, oh, if he had only been able to understand the cause of it before now, he would be in a much better position.

 

“Neji, you’re  _ confessing? _ ”

 

A pink tinge welled up on the Hyuga’s face; it had been trying to peek out for a while now. He appeared to gnaw at his lip a little before nodding solemnly. The feeling of Gaara’s hand on his own pulled Lee’s attention to the Kazekage beside him.

 

“To both of us, Lee. He likes us both.. But, love, surely you noticed before now?”

 

Lee’s naturally wide eyes did their best to widen further, as a few of the pieces began slotting into place.

 

“This is why everyone has been acting strange when Neji visits? But, Gaara, hold on, why would Kankuro and Temari act oddly too - do they know and care for Neji that much already?”

 

Neji had his head in his hands, and Gaara gave a dopey, ‘ _ that’s my stupid boyfriend’ _ sort of look to the confused leaf ninja before him.

 

“Lee, I’ve also been crushing on Neji back. The only one who appears to have not cottoned on is you, which is why my siblings have been especially teasing.”

 

The taijutsu user’s jaw dropped. Gaara had liked Neji, who liked him back, this whole time? Wasn’t that--

 

“We haven’t done anything together, though we’ve both been able to tell, because the key part in this is you, Lee. I love you, and I’m crushing on Neji. In return, Neji is crushing on us both. Can you understand?”

 

Lee, though he felt like he was being babied, knitted his brows. Gaara repressed a snigger, having not anticipated Lee actually needing to think too much to work it out at this point. Neji’s hands pushed up from his cheeks to run through his hair, a washed out thought about Lee’s definite rejection of the idea of ‘genius’ slipping through his mind as he waited for the 

cogs in his best friend’s brain to turn.

 

“Gaara, I believe I understand what you’re getting at, but, we - there’s  _ three  _ of us!”

 

Neji let himself recess into groaning, embarrassment washing over him as his his friend spoke. Gaara laughed, holding a tone of sympathy. His scarred hand raised to gingerly reassure the his green clad boyfriend, rubbing his back.

 

“You’re right, Lee, there’s three of us. But three way relationships - polyamorous relationships - exist, and they can work,” he paused his speech to look at Neji, who went somewhat red, before looking back to Lee, “if all parties are fully willing, consenting and, well, into it.”

 

Neji looked up, deciding he should take some of the pressures of spelling the situation out to Lee from Gaara’s shoulders. 

 

“Gaara was saying earlier when I began, ah, confessing,” an almost audible tightening in his throat, “that he agrees, and consents, and everything. So that just leaves, you, Lee. Would you like to, ah..” too nervous to actually say it aloud, he looked to Gaara for help.

 

“Would you be alright with the three of us dating, Lee?” The Sabaku cut the question clear.

 

In that moment, Lee felt like he had a lot to think about at once. No, as he had never thought about Neji like this. No, as this was a completely alien concept to him. No, as he felt a little concerned about how his (intensely close) dynamic with Gaara would shift. No, as he was afraid of what would happen to the marriage plans. However… He wasn’t completely opposed to the idea. Yes, he thought waking up with Gaara and Neji in the same bed sounded blissful. Yes, he found Neji attractive. No, this was too fast. Yes, he’d like kiss Neji. Yes, he’d like to see Neji kiss Gaara. Yes, he’d like to have Neji living with them. Yes, he had always felt the desire to have both Gaara and Neji by his side for life. Yes, he would need time - but  _ Yes,  _ he’d like to give this a try. 

 

“Lee-” Gaara began, but then-

 

“Yes, I would, yes.”

 

Neji looked ready to pass out, possibly from relief, possibly from letting out a breath he never realised he was holding. Gaara allowed a smile to light up his face, having predicted the answer before Neji had even sought to tell them. Lee had a determined look on his face.#

 

“I may need time, well, I  _ will _ need time to get used to it one hundred percent, but, this sounds lovely, and Neji really you are so sweet, and, well I’m excited!”

 

“Lee, just tell us if you’re ever uncomfortable.”

 

And  _ that  _ was how one  _ Rock Lee _ began dating Gaara  _ and _ Neji.


	2. Bodyguards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji should get to live in Suna, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i say time is a concept pls no questions

Originally, having Neji move in with the two of them had been a pain. Even with the demands of  _ Gaara _ , the notoriously intimidating Kazekage, there had been some backlash. The leading board of Konohagakure, and those of Sunagakure, had not been pleased.

 

“Another of our high ranking Shinobi to be one of your bodyguards? With all due respect, Lord Kazekage, you’re asking a lot of us, and, well.. Frankly, I believe you are letting your personal life influence your leadership.” The trio could feel themselves being scrutinised.

 

Gaara stood before the hokage, Neji and Lee at his side. Though Neji was dressed regularly, Lee was in his bodyguard attire - practical white robes, airy enough for desert heat but able to function for combat. He stood with a stone face by Gaara’s side. Neji stood on his other side, looking as stern as ever, arms folded behind his back.

 

“It would not do well to insult me like that. Nevertheless, Lord Hokage, I plead with you to acknowledge that this is what all three of us want. I would also have you consider that in this circumstance, involving my personal life could be highly beneficial. I em extremely close with these people, meaning they would serve as good protectors.”

 

A murmur from the officials of both countries passed through the room, with the Hokage looking displeased.

 

“Whether or not the three of you want it, it isn’t that simple. These are not  _ your  _ people. We feel we’re giving you two of our very powerful assets, in return for little at all-”

 

“In return for Suna’s unwavering allyship and gratitude,” Gaara’s voice took on a deadly, silky quality. Lee knew this was when he intended to use his trump card to persuade the Hokage.

 

“Additionally,” the Kazekage continued, “we are not blind to the shrinking amounts of supplies you have been sending us through trade - less fish, less crops, cuts to many things we need out in the harsh desert, and with no warning or explanation. I feel it would only be fair for you to grant me and the two beside me our wishes if you do not wish for Suna to probe further into the matter.”

 

The murmuring and muttering grew with a swift crescendo, with nobody having expected Gaara to start using tactics like that to get what he wanted. Nevertheless, he was a fearsome negotiator. The Hokage spat their words.

 

“Are you blackmailing us?”

 

Gaara could feel Temari and Kankuro watching him from the rounds of Suna’s political figures behind him almost as much as he could feel the tension in the room.

 

“Are you choosing to break bonds with Suna over one shinobi?”

 

Murmuring arose from the surrounding board members, and the Hokage looked to be deep in thought. Gaara’s stone face remained untouched.

 

“I give you my agreement, then.” 

 

Lee and Neji began to relax, but stopped when they noticed Gaara’s eyes narrowing. “Is there something on your mind, Lord Hokage?”

 

The Hokage nodded, and hush came over the room. 

 

“While I give you permission, I must ask - Hyuga Neji, is this truly appropriate? By which I mean,” the Hokage said sternly, “is this  _ allowed? _ ”

 

Eyes flicking to his byakugan boyfriend, Lee pondered what he could mean. For once, it appeared others in the room were similarly confused - but as he saw the muscles in Neji’s jaw twitch as he gritted his teeth, he knew it must be something serious to his love.

 

“Yes, my Lord. Though I can understand your concerns, the Hyuga family are a family of Konoha - your word is more command than our own,” he concluded.

 

“Very well. I formally give Hyuga Neji permission of residence in Sunagakure under the pretence of guarding the Kazekage, symbolising friendship between our villages.”

 

A stamp on the table marked the end of the case, but did nothing to end Gaara and Lee’s curiosity at that last part of the hearing.

 

***

 

“Neji, what was  _ that  _ about?”

 

Lee’s black eyes bore into Neji, a frown on his face. Gaara looked concerned, following Lee’s question with his own.

 

“Whatever it is, it won't cause problems with this arrangement, will it?”

 

Neji sighed, softly, hesitating a little. Hands brushing his own brought back his voice a little.

 

“The Hokage was implying that, as a,” he winced, “servant of the Head family, it may be that becoming your bodyguard would serve as a problem. Passing from hands to hands, alm-”

 

“But you aren’t my servant, you’re my bodyguard,” Gaara cut in, “so in no way are you being  _ passed from one family to the other _ , or however you want to say it.. More importantly, Neji, you don’t belong to anyone, so that’s irrelevant.”

 

“I can’t believe the Hokage would say that-” Lee chimed in.

 

Gaara felt a growl underlying his words as he agreed. “Yes, it was damn insulting, and I should have realised. I am sorry for not defending you, dearest.”

 

Neji shook his head vigorously. “It’s alright. It’s not that much of a problem, and it’s an understandable concern.”

 

The three held hands as they began the walk out of Konohagakure, headed home. Though there was a pleasant atmosphere between them, Lee found himself harbouring more concerns for his best-friend-turned-boyfriend.

 

He knew that everything that went on with Neji and the Hyuga arrangements was well in the past, and Neji looked far beyond it now, but he couldn't help but worry. Things like that tended to have a very long lasting effect on a person. While Neji has always externally acted fairly cool regarding the topic, the few glimpses he had allowed into his mindset had illustrated to Lee the true severity of what being branded a servant had done to the byakugan user.

 

As he walked, Lee tried to bury the worried for later.

 

***

 

The material was soft, but not silky. It was incredibly light, and was a very pure white beneath Neji’s hands. The room was somewhat dark, lit orange by a sparse scattering of lamps.

 

Neji and Lee were down in the dim, dank barracks of the Kazekage’s office building. Having made it safely to Suna with no problems, Neji had been issued his bodyguard robes immediately upon arrival, by Gaara himself. It had reminded Lee of his own experience of becoming a bodyguard - similarly, Gaara had given him his own robes personally, then sent him to the barracks to change, ordering him to see him immediately after changing so he could see him in his new robes. Additionally, they had actually had sex after. Right in Gaara’s office.

 

The same orders had been given to Neji, only, Lee was allowed to go with him.  The latter was eternally grateful for this, as he had really needed time alone with his boyfriend, to speak to him. He walked up to the Hyuga, who was in the process of removing his shirt, the bottom half of the uniform already on. He kissed his bare back softly, making the new guard jump.

 

“Lee?”

 

“Neji, I really.. I really need a word.”

 

Lee noticed the timely action of Neji’s headband being placed on the bench, meaning when the Hyuga turned around, he’d be able to see a glaring reminder of what he needed to talk about. Nerves chewed at him, but he swallowed them as his boyfriend turned to face him.

 

“What is it, dear?” Neji enquired. His tattoo glared more at Lee than his eyes.

 

“Neji.. Are you sure you’re going to be okay with this?”

 

The longer haired boy’s eyebrow quirked. “What are you getting at?”

Lee tried not to squirm from the questioning. “I mean.. You’re going to have to bow to Gaara, and accept orders, even as a bodyguard, and…” 

 

He trailed off, and Neji didn’t need to use the byakugan to see that Lee’s eyes had drifted to the mark on his forehead. He fought the need to drop his head, instead inhaling strongly and raising his chin to look Lee in the eyes.

 

“Lee, I love you, but you need to trust me. Don’t insult my strength,” he pressed a kiss to Lee’s nose. “I know what I’ve agreed to.”

 

Lee breathed a sigh of relief, flustered from the affection, and feeling extremely reassured. He thanked the Hyuga first with words and then with a kiss.

 

He pushed the man’s bare chest back, onto the cold wall. He hissed, but it was silenced by Lee pressing their mouths together with some force. Not wanting to work Neji up too much before he presented himself to Gaara, he refrained from pressing a leg between the byakugan user’s thighs. Their lips moved together softly, a slip of tongue here and there, but they ultimately ended it with no mess.

 

Neji smiled and continued to dress, finishing just before Lee began giving him some tips.

 

“Straighten your shoulders - uhuh, make your posture flawless! Be proud to serve the Kazekage, or more personally, your - our? - beloved!!”

 

Neji was smirking, Lee was taking this so seriously. He wondered if Lee had ever really cottoned onto the bodyguard thing being a guise for Gaara to have his boyfriends with him all the time, but didn’t question it. He followed what Lee said, preparing himself. Lee looked him up and down, the largest grin on his face. Neji could see tears pricking his eyes, but he turned away and beckoned Neji to follow, almost bounding to Gaara’s office.

 

The doors opened wide, leaving Neji a little nervous. Inside stood Gaara, who had clearly been waiting. Lee entered first, bowing to his red haired boyfriend, before taking his position at the side of the door. Neji followed, striding until he stood before the Kazekage. He kneeled to the ground, feeling his boyfriend’s eyes on him. Though obviously the two were close, he intended to take this seriously, just like Lee. He heard Gaara draw breath to speak.

 

“They suit you, Neji.”

 

“Thank you, my Lord.”

 

“You don’t need to be so formal..”

 

“Excuse me, my Lord, but if you would allow me to let my personal life into this job, then you can understand that I have a rivalry with your other bodyguard.” He heard Lee stifle a small laugh from the door. “If he has always been serious about this position, then I will be too.”

 

Gaara outright laughed above him, before looking back down.

 

“As you wish, my guard.”

 

Neji realised he was unsure if he was supposed to stand, but didn’t have long to think about it. A gentle hand was placed under his chin, tilting it up, and as his gaze shifted, the last thing he saw was Gaara diving softly from above before his mouth met with his Lord’s.

  
It was a symbol of the new stability they had in remaining together now, as Neji was welcomed as a bodyguard. Lee smiled at the deja vu shrouding him, remaining posted at the door as he watched Gaara’s hands wander over his other boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn soon i swear


	3. A Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys go on a date to konoha. somewhat inspired by an irl date i had w my lovely boyf (im so gay guys hes a cutie if ur reading this ily).
> 
> porn next chapter /sideeyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied kankuro/kiba, implied shikamaru/temari

The date had been a suggestion of Neji, though it hadn’t really begun as a date. Rather, it was an invitation from the Hyuga to bring Gaara along to Konoha when he and Lee were due to make their report. Neji and Lee made the trip together each month now, something which Lee was always grateful for. The trip was somewhat tedious when travelling alone. 

This time however he had not one, but two people with him. Gaara appeared excited to visit Konoha, likely excited to get away from his office and the hot sands, and had jumped at the offer of going with them. Well - jumped about as much you'd imagine Gaara to jump. After a while of packing bags and getting dressed ready for the trek, the three bade farewell to Kankuro and Temari, though not after stern lecturing from the latter.

“If you let my baby brother get hurt,” Temari had scolded, venom in her voice, “all the mountains of Konoha won't protect you from me. Are we clear?”

Crystal. Lee and Neji didn’t need Temari to tell them to protect Gaara, of course, but the fan looming over her as she threatened them definitely provided a little extra motivation. 

Kankuro had laughed at them, and asked if they could bring back some souvenirs. Gaara said it was pointless, but Lee was more than happy to oblige, if not to be a good brother in law then to at least appease the protective older brother - and sister. The fan still glinted in his peripheral vision.

Once ready, the triad took to the sands of Sunagakure, Lee and Neji all but ready for the long walk ahead. It wasn't particularly tiresome, as ninja with great stamina, but rather a chore - the sun beat down on them for the most part even though they left very, very early in the morning, before it rose. The scenery of the desert was mostly unchanging, as well; sand stretched for miles, broken only by the occasional desert flower, which usually sparked conversation between the two bodyguards (who compared the toughened flora to their beloved - a vibrant yet intimidatingly strong being found thriving in a harsh desert habitat). All in all, the journey was a long, very boring one, even once the sand began to fade and grass began to replace it.

Except, this time, Gaara had a way to change that.

“As long as there is sand, I can carry us,” he murmured.

The three were some way past Suna’s walls now, their looming builds shrunken on the wavering horizon. At hearing Gaara’s soft words, his two sweethearts had turned with curiosity, surprised that conversation was cropping up despite their bleak surroundings. The sabaku had murmured, quite lowly, with an aura of being lost in thought, but because of this he hadn’t quite been heard properly. Always eager, Lee spoke first.

“Gaara, love? Did you say something?”

Instead of responding with words, Gaara wanted to act - the former method of response still a little foreign to him. He frowned a little, shifted in place, and crossed his arms. Before he could begin, however, he looked up, realising he might actually have to use those dreaded words before he acted as he pleased - he needed to at least warn his boyfriends of what he was about to do.

“Hold onto me a moment.”

Neji and Lee didn't need to be told twice, but they were unsure why Gaara wanted them so close in the desert. Neji couldn't help that as one arm linked with Gaara’s, the other flew to hover over his knife holster. Gaara’s odd behaviour could be an indication of danger that he and Lee weren’t able to pick up on, given that they didn’t know the desert so well. Once Lee and himself were clung tightly to the kazekage, he turned and spoke with a hushed tone.

“Is something wrong? Is there danger, my lord?”

Gaara smirked and shook his head. “No, I just have a way to cut the journey’s length.”

Lee and Neji stared questioningly; Gaara was being very mysterious, possibly to impress them, but they waited quietly, hopeful at the thought of reaching Konoha faster. Gaara closed his eyes, and the two either side braced themselves. All at once, the ground below them felt as though it was pushing up at their feet - and then, without warning, the sand lifted them into the air like a wave. Before the two could react, though, they found themselves being carried forward, riding the sand like a wave, though a grainy, dry and unending one. It clicked for them both why Gaara had requested they hold on tight, as the velocity at which the three were advancing across the sandy plain would have thrown them off were they not prepared. The sand was centered around Gaara, as you’d expect, which served as a pretty fair excuse for Neji and Lee to press themselves close to their beloved. Gaara noticed the affection.

“Even at this speed, the journey may still take some time. You can relax, in a sense; you can cling to me and let your guard down for danger but be sure to not fall off.”

Neji and Lee indicated their understanding with a nod, allowing themselves to de-stiffen somewhat, though they kept tight ahold of their beloved. Lee reminded himself to thank Gaara later, when he wasn’t afraid of getting sand in his mouth.

***

“Ah, Gaara, I know it’s been almost a whole day since it happened but thank you so much for that ride through the desert this morning, it was incredible!”

Rustling leaves brushed the ears of the Kazekage, whose pale face was beautifully lighted by a smile struck from the scenery he was found in. Their party had finished the politics and paperwork by noon for once, normally something left unfinished until late evening thanks to the length of their journey.

“It’s the least I could do, for escorting me here.”

“You like coming here, don’t you?” Neji chimed.

Gaara nodded with an endearing, albeit small smile. “Yes. Flora and fauna thrive here, water runs and flows freely. Houses are made of wood and plaster, mountains of rock tower above the lant, grass and paving coat the floor like a patchwork blanket. There’s so much variation,” he continued with a slight, warm envy in his voice, “compared to homeland Suna. All we have is sand, and non-human life is few and far between.”

Lee gave a half-smile laced with sympathy, rubbing his beloved’s back. “It makes visits here all the more stunning,” he said, trying to cheer the redhead up. Gaara gave the smallest chuckle, nodding softly. Neji decided to pull the three along, as there was somewhere he wanted to go. They still had food in their bags which they had bought, and were currently in the process of finding somewhere to seat. He knew a place that was calm, and there would be things to talk about.

“Let’s go to the duck pond. There should be quite a few birds there, we can watch them while we eat.” 

Gaara’s face lit up, and he announced his excitement to watch an abundance of nature within Konoha. Lee was pleased to see Gaara looking so bright, and immediately agreed as well.

Arriving at the duck pond, Lee cantered forward a few steps, laughing and taking in the surroundings; he scared a few birds with his expressive behaviour, but most remained undeterred. Many fowl drifted atop the pond, some in groups, and Gaara smiled widely at them. Gaara’s smiles were gifts given only to Lee and Neji, and could not be found in the presence of anyone else. Gaara would only smile like that - wide, sparkling and full of life - when he was alone with his lovers. Neji noticed the joy, and relaxed his own face into a soft smile. His smile then transformed, grazing Gaara’s cheek in a soft kiss.

The two sat down while Lee knelt at the water, taking some food out of a bag and casting it into the water for the birds to eat. Satisfied that the birds had been fed too, he arose, padding over to where his boyfriends sat before joining them on the soft grass. He dropped next to them, smiling. They began to eat soon after, with Gaara enjoying some much needed variety from the bland foods of Suna.

Part way into the meal, Neji began to notice the birds in the water. A small group of three were swimming together. One, a mallard, was dipping his head into the water, leaving only his rear end showing, his feet wiggling in the air. A female mallard was next to him, making small noises at him. Next to them, a large goose wasn’t paying much attention, but didn’t stray far from them.

He pointed to them. “Hey, Lee. It’s our team.”

Lee studied them, grinning when he caught on. “I’m the duck walking on it’s hands!”

“Yeah, and Tenten is trying to stop you.”

Gaara joined in, murmuring, “Neji, that uninterested goose must be you.”

Lee laughed, agreeing. The three watched as a large, puffed out pigeon approached the three water birds. The male mallard stopped half-diving (“Walking on his hands!”) for a while, looked at the pigeon, and continued. Neji made the obvious joke about that one.

“The pigeon is Gai sensei, Lee.”

“Yes, he is! I’ll do him proud!”

Gaara laughed at the scene, before something caught his eye. Swimming towards the other three from a different group of birds further away was a black bird with a red face - a red-faced coot. He was wading towards them. Gai sensei, the pigeon, had left. The red-faced coot swam around the Team 3 ducks, occasionally pecking at the water.

“That one is me,” Gaara piped up. “I’m visiting from Suna.” As the bird began pecking more furiously, Gaara let out a small chuckle and added, “I’m clearly loving the local foods.”

Neji laughed, agreeing, and added that his bird was still trying to act cool. Glancing over to ‘Suna,’ Lee pointed. A white faced coot, which was slightly larger, was swimming towards a spot near to Team 3 and Gaara, but not quite. As he climbed out of the lake, he began furiously looking for something.

Lee laughed, indicating the bird and telling his boyfriends: “That’s Kankuro, he’s on a mission to find Kiba because he miiiisssseeesss him. Where are you Kiba,” he added, mocking Gaara’s elder brother, “I want to find you and kiss you, no homo!”

This had Gaara in as close to stitches as the reserved Kazekage could get, and Neji laughed along too. It was as Neji lifted a hand, pointing to ‘Suna’ and making comments about the two remaining birds - “that’s Temari and Shikamaru for sure, off away from everyone else and cuddling when nobody else is looking huh” -that Lee really took in the sight. Here were his two beloved boyfriends, alone with him, laughing and eating together and making jokes about some dumb group of birds. The taijutsu user’s face flushed; he loved these men with all his heart, and seeing them both relaxed and laughing and sitting down at some pond instead of some fancy table with a bunch of stone-faced politicians was an amazing feeling. Before he knew it, he’d nestled closer, kissing them both on the cheeks and wrapping his arms around them both, before rejoining the two in their commentary about the birds.

As the sun was setting, and a golden light came over the pond, Neji and Lee stood up and adjusted their bodyguard clothes, which were significantly more loose than they should be. They’d ended up spending the whole day there, watching the birds (their little land of birds had developed even into having people like Madara and Orochimaru as overhead birds and bugs in the reeds, and had ended on the note of a bunch of geese swimming together - “oh, look, the Hyuga clan are on the move!”) and cuddling each other. It had been soft, vulnerable, and blissfully undisturbed. It was exactly how they had wanted their date to be.

Lee helped Gaara to his feet. Though they were still deep in Konoha, only just beginning to leave the pond, the three found themselves dutifully re-adopting the strong, work-minded personas they had shedded at the pondside. The Kazekage, and his two loyal bodyguards, prepared for their journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're so fckn cute help

**Author's Note:**

> im here all night


End file.
